Pilot
"Pilot" is the 1st episode of 'Devious Butlers. Summary Not to long after Joey Davis and Alison Sonya's affair is exposed, the former is brutally murdered, thus changing the lives of fellow butlers and friends Benjamin Gold, Joshua Mills, and Joseph White drastically. Meanwhile, new butler, Renato Nolan arrives in Maidswik to take the job of the Sonya's recently deceased servant. Plot The scene opens to a party in a classy mansion in the town of Maidswik. It was Brad and Alison Sonya's 4th of July celebration. Everybody was who was anybody would make an appearance. Even those with a hidden agenda. Flash to the upstairs study in the Sonya mansion. A bottle of scotch is seen placed on an end table, but no ones face is shown. A note is seen being wrote down by the mysterious person. "A peace offering." The note is leaned against the bottle and the mysterious person leaves the room. Down the hall, a woman is heard screaming, "LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!!!" Brad Sonya storms into the study, dragging his young wife, Alison with him. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!" the defenseless girl shouts. "Sit down... Now!" "Please just let me go", Alison says with tears in her eyes. "SIT YOUR GOD DAMN ASS DOWN!!!" The clearly abused woman sits on a velvet chair with tears still clouding her eyes. "Please, please, don't hurt us." A man in his late twenties runs into the study. "Let her go!" Brad grabs the man by his arm and slams him into another velvet chair. "We're all gonna have a little talk", Brad says as he locks the study door. Alison and the man by the name of Joey look at each other nervously. "What are you gonna do to us?" the latter asks. Brad angrily glares at him. "It really all depends how this conversation ends." "Wha- what do you?" Alison stutters. "It means are you gonna continue to be my glamorous and faithful wife so I'll keep your secret, or are you gonna keep fucking the help, resulting in me calling the police and getting you locked away for life?" Alison looks down, not making eye contact with her husband or lover. Joey looks at Alison confused. "What is he talking about?" Alison doesn't respond. Brad wickedly grins. "I guess that means your humping days with the butler are over?" Alison merely nods. Brad's smile grows bigger. "Good." He puts out his hand. "Come along now. We don't want to keep our guests waiting." Alison stands, takes her husband's hand, and leaves the study with Brad. Joey lays back, depressed. He then notices the bottle of scotch ten feet from him. Brad and Alison exit their mansion and join their large group of guests on the hill out in back of their house. Approaching the Sonya's are two women in their late thirties. "Alison, darling, we've been looking everywhere for you", says Elizabeth Swift. "Oh my, God! Jack is marrying his little whore this weekend, and I plan to make an appearance during the ceremony", Joanna Winters exclaims with a wicked smile. The two women don't seem to notice the depressed look on Alison's face as they hug her. Meanwhile, back in the study, Joey has chugged down half the bottle of scotch. He stands up and walks over to the balcony, but realizes he's very dizzy. Outside, Elizabeth and Joanna are seen leaving Brad and Alison alone. "The fireworks are about to go off", Brad says as he puts out his hand for Alison to take. Alison looks away from her violent husband. "We may be married, but I will never be your wife again." Alison storms into the crowd of guests, leaving Brad with a frustrated expression on his face. Joey looks from over the balcony at the large group of guests on the hill waiting for the fireworks. The butler starts breath heavily. A person is seen standing behind him. He looks and asks, "Um, hello... What are you doing here." Joey collapses to the ground, and the unseen person comes closer. On the hill, Alison stands in the front of the crowd. Brad tried to get through in order to be by his wife, but people continue to stand in his way. The fireworks start to go off. Back on the balcony, Joey struggles to get up. The unseen person takes out a pocket knife and stabs Joey in the chest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-", Joey stops talking. He breaths even harder. The unseen person drags him off the ground and leans him over the balcony. Joey stares down in horror as he breaths his last breath of air. The unseen person pushes Joey over the balcony and into the pool, face first, as the last few fireworks go off. Joey's corpse lies above the water, face down, with blood surrounding him. Ten minutes later, Elizabeth is seen walking up the hill and over to the pool while on her phone. "No, no, Andy! Listen to me! I want you home this weekend. Darla has been crying ever since you left no one can shut her up!" A voice is heard on the other line, "Honey, her name is Danielle. And I'll be home as soon as I can." Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Just hurry u-AHHHHHHHH!!!" She drops her phone in the pool as she screams in horror at the butler's corpse. "HOLY SHIT!!! SOMEONE CALL 911!!!" 3 days later... The scene opens to the Maidswik Cemetery. A big portion of the town is there. Father Dunlap speaks words of encouragement and wisdom. The camera pans over to three men in their mid twenties: Benjamin Gold, Joshua Mills, and Joseph White. They stay strong, holding back tears. The camera then pans over to Brad and Alison Sonya. The latter has burst into tears while the former wraps his arms around her to give her comfort. Next we're shown Elizabeth and Joanna flirting with two single bachelors. Father Dunlap finishes what he has to say, and the coffin is placed in the ground. We are shown as people leave in groups. Joanna and Elizabeth are carried away in the arms of the bachelors they met, and Brad forcefully drags Alison away, kicking and screaming. The last remaining are the three mid twenty year old butlers: Ben, Josh, and Joe. They look at each other and then down at the grave. "It was Brad Sonya, it just had to be!" Ben says to his friends. Josh motions him to be quiet. "Shhh, someone might hear us. And what do we do? Should we go to the police?" Joe looks up from the grave and at his friends, "And say what? There's a 1% chance that Joey was murdered by his boss that had no idea his wife was having an affair, thus not giving him a motive?" "Brad is a smart and powerful man. He probably knew all along and planned his murder." "But he was with Alison and rest of the Maidswik millionaires at the Fourth of July fireworks." "He could've hired a hit man." As Joe and Josh continue to argue, Ben gets on his knees and starts mumbling stuff to himself. This catches his friend's attention. "What are you doing?" Joe asks. Ben looks up, clearly irritated. "I'm praying to God that Joey makes it to heaven and that is death wasn't to painful", Josh and Joe roll their eye's. "Joey was poisoned, stabbed, and fell over a balcony into a pool. If there's any god ten he is sure playing some fucked up game", Josh states. Joe pulls Ben up. "Okay, let's just get out of here before things start to look suspicious." Ben and Josh follow their friend out of the cemetery, but from afar a person is seen watching the three butlers from the bushes with a pair of binoculars. In Maidswik mansion, 4362, Brad and Alison Sonya eat their dinner on the outside patio. Alison doesn't touch her food and tries to cover the mascara running down her face. Brad swallows a piece of lobster and grins at his wife. "So the police started their official investigation for Joey's murder today." Alison doesn't respond. Brad's smile fades away and he slams his fork and knife down on the table. "DAMNIT WOMAN!!! HE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A WEEK NOW, IT'S TIME TO FUCKING MOVE ON!!! HE WAS THE HELP, I'M SICK OF YOU DRAGGING THIS OUT!!!" Alison wipes away her tears and stands up, slamming her fists down on the table. "SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I LOVED HIM AND YOU TORE US APART!!! WE NEVER EVEN HAD A PROPER GOODBYE!!! NOW FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT A MAN WHO IS BLACKMAILING ME TO BE HIS WIFE IS ALSO THE REASON THE MAN I LOVED IS DEAD!!!" Brad storms over to the other side of the table where he grabs Alison by the throat. "You listen to me you stupid woman! I never killed a fly." Brad squeezes his wife's neck even tighter as she tries to get him to release. "If anyone is capable of murder in this house then it's you. Just remember, I saved your life. You owe me a life debt, and I'll see to it then you come through on your promise! Do you understand me?" Alison tries to shake her head. Brad releases his wife who takes a huge breath of air. He pulls the terrified woman close to him and whispers in her ear, "Now you will make love to me tonight, and you will be the best that you can be." Alison nods her head and Brad smiles before going inside. Alison falls back in her seat and looks at the knife on the table. She picks it up before cutting into wrist. She quietly cries at the scars she forms. Benjamin Down the street in Maidswik mansion, 4353, Ben is seen polishing the silver as the Hispanic gardener exits the front door. Joanna runs downstairs and yells out the door, "CONSIDER THAT YOUR PAYCHECK, FERNANDO!!!" The millionaire slut closes the door. Ben watches her, but when she looks over, he looks back at the silver. Joanna crosses her arms and grins at Ben. "I know what you think of me." "What are you talking about?" Ben asks, without making eye contact. "You think I'm a little skank. You don't talk much. You wake up at 6:00 AM, make me breakfast, clean the house, make me dinner, clean a little more, and go to bed. I've been watching you lately and I see the way you look at me when one of my one night stands leave the house." Without looking up, Ben says, "I'm here to clean and that is it. You have your life and I have mine." The butler continues to polish a silver heart." Joanna sits in the chair across from Ben and looks over at the silver heart. A frown appears on her face. "That was given to me by my ex-husband on our seventh and last anniversary. He said the heart represented how much he loved me and that the silver represented our last name "Silvers" and how the silver heart was the "Silver's heart" mean Jack and I... Two months later he leaves me for some little whore named Edie. They're getting married tomorrow and I don't know what to-" Ben grabs Joanna and pulls her across the table where they passionately kiss. Joanna stops for a moment and looks at Ben confused. "To think, I had a feeling you were gay." Joanna and Ben continue to make out as Ben climbs on the table with his new lover, knocking all the silver to the ground. Next door in Maidswik mansion, 4355, Valentina Mills is scrubbing dishes when looses her wedding ring in the sink. "Shit!" Valentina runs her hands through the soapy water, looking for her ring. She turns the water on, flushing the soap down. She turns the water off for it to drain out as well, but her ring falls through with it. Valentina gets ready to stick her hand down the drain to try to retrieve it, but Steven Del Barrio comes up behind her, flipping the switch to turn on the garbage disposal, flushing the ring away. Valentina turns around and slaps her evil boss across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! YOU DON'T JUST FLUSH A WOMAN'S WEDDING RING DOWN THE DRAIN!!!" Steven grins. "Ah, Valentina, I can get you much better. You should be with a man who can financially support you and still get you nice things." The angry maid backs away. "Josh will get you for this." Valentina runs over to the kitchen entrance and yells, "JOSH, GET IN HERE!!!" Joshua Loud thumping is heard as someone runs down the stairs. Entering the kitchen is Josh Mills. "What? What happened?" "This dumb cunt flushed my wedding ring down the garbage disposal", Valentina says as she points at Steven. Josh looks over. "Mr. Del Barrio, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" "Of course." Steven and Josh head out to the backyard patio. Valentina watches as the two go from calmly talking, to yelling, and then Josh punches Steven in the nose. Valentina's jaw drops as she runs outside. "Josh, what's going on?" Josh grabs his wife's hand and pulls her inside. "Come on, honey. Pack your bags, we're quitting." "What?" Valentina asks confused. "You heard me", Josh responds as he walks upstairs. Valentina stands there in shock. Joseph Down the street in Maidswik mansion, 4349, Maria Santos and Joe are seen waxing the ballroom floor. Joe turns to his co-worker, "I bet you twenty dollars Elizabeth will slip, break a heal, and blame us for using too much wax." Maria grins, "Oh come on, we know it'll happen. I'm not wasting my money." From down the hall, high-heal shoes are heard thumping on the ground. A woman's voice is heard, "JOSEPH, MARIA, THAT DAMN BABY THREW UP AGAIN!!!" Elizabeth Swift pushes the ballroom doors open. As she walks in, she slips from the wax and goes sliding across the room. Joe and Maria hold in their laughter as they watch their boss become the star of what could've been a WikTube viral video. The maid and butler watch as Elizabeth gets back on her feet. She glares at them. "Is it your goal to make my life harder? Do you have some sick and twisted pleasure watching me make a fool of you?" Joe steps forward. "Don't you mean you're making a fool of yourself? It doesn't affect us." "Honey, one thing you should know about me is that I don't make a fool of myself. I'm as perfect as they come. I'm beautiful, I have a sexy husband, cute daughter, don't have to work a day in my life, and I have the two bestest friends in the whole world." "Hate to break it to you, but Joanna Winters and Alison Sonya aren't your friends. Mr. Swift is friends with Brad Sonya and Joanna's ex-husband, Jack Silvers. They just stuck the wives together so they could go out and do whatever rich men do." "Rich men golf, and I think you've said enough! I hired Mexican help simply for the benefit of them not talking. Well guess what?... YOU'RE TALKING AND YOU REALLY NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Maria snaps and slaps Elizabeth across the face. The trophy-wife-bitch grasps her cheek and glares at Maria, shocked. "Fuck no, oh fuck no! You are so fired!" Maria's jaw drops. "You can't fire me because I quit!" Maria spits and Elizabeth's face before storming out of the ballroom. The latter turns back and yells "GO BURN IN MEXICAN HELL!!!" Maria yells back, "FUCK OFF!!!" Joe stands still, speechless. Elizabeth turns to him. "Well don't just stand there... Wax the damn floor!" An angry expression appears on Joe's face as he watches Elizabeth storm off. A limo arrives out front of the Maidswik church. Ben steps out of the vehicle and opens the back door, coming out is Joanna -- wearing a white wedding dress. "Ms. Winters-" "Call me Joanna", Ben rolls his eyes. "Joanna, are you sure you wanna do this?" "Those cunts fucked me over. I'm about to fuck up what is suppose to be the happiest day of their lives." She kisses Ben. "Now remember, be back in an hour. If the police are here, then call my lawyers." Joanna reaches into the limo and pulls out a wine bottle and pack of cigarettes. Ben closes the car door and his lover runs up the steps and into the church. Inside the church, Jack Silvers and his new wife, Edie are walking back up the aisle as the church doors swing open. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Everyone looks back and see Joanna smoking a cigarette and drinking wine straight from the bottle. Jack starts to approach his former wife. "Um, honey, what are you doing here?" "DON'T CALL ME HONEY!!!" Joanna throws the wine bottle across the room where it shatters. Everyone gasps. "So, Jack and Edie... Edie and Jack? Whatever you wanna go as. I'm just here to let you know that things aren't over!" Edie looks at the wedding dress Joanna is wearing. "Jo, what the fuck? Why are you doing this?" Joanna steps closer until she's in Edie's face. The former blows out a puff of smoke. "I'm doing this because you're a little whore who stole my husband. Married for seven years and then you swoop in and auction yourself off. You make me sick!" Joanna says as she puts out her cigarette on the bride's white dress. Edie's jaw drops. "YOU BITCH!" Edie tackles Joanna, resulting in a full fledged cat fight. Punching, slapping, hair pulling, biting, and a lot of screaming and blood. Joanna's lighter falls on the floor. Both her and Edie see it and go for it. Outside the church, Ben paces back and fourth until he hears a loud scream. He runs inside where he sees both Joanna and Edie's white wedding dresses lit on fire from the lighter and they're both screaming. Jack and Father Dunlap hold the fire extinguisher as they put out the dresses. Ben stands there not believing what he says and mumbles to himself, "Oh shit..." 1 week later On Maidswik Drive, a car arrives outside of 4362. A man steps out and knocks on the front door of the mansion. The same man who was spying on the butlers earlier. Alison, who has clearly just finished crying as her cheeks are red and mascara is smeared, opens the door. "May I help you?" "Hello, I'm Renato Nolan. I was hired by Mr. Brad Sonya to be the new butler." "Oh, that's right. I heard he hired someone. Come in." "Actually I need to go pick up a few things from my car if you wouldn't mind." "No, no, go ahead." Renato walks back over to his car where he takes out a prepaid cell phone. He dials a few numbers and hits "call". After a few seconds of waiting, someone answers. "Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm at the Sonya's. I think I just met the woman Joey was with. Alison I think is what her name is. Anyways, I'll contact you again tomorrow. Bye." Renato hangs up. He looks around to make sure no one is watching. He drops the phone on the ground where he smashes it with his foot until he's sure it can't be saved. He looks back at the house where Alison is waiting. He takes his suitcases out of the trunks and mumbles to himself, "I guess this is the beginning of the end..." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes